


Office Space

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-24
Updated: 2009-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: During season 5 of Angel, after Spike's corporeal again. Buffy makes a visit and catches Spike by surprise.ORAlternate Title: She Always Goes For The Nose





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/). Hate me yet? Prompts was "Angel, Buffy/Spike, You have your own office?"

“So, you have your own office? Pretty nice,” Buffy spoke, startling Spike out Angel's desk chair.

Spike picked himself off the ground quickly. “Buffy!” he exclaimed in shock. “What are you doing here?”

Buffy gave him a glare. “One could ask you the same question. You're not exactly a pile of dust in the crater that used the be Sunnydale,” she stated, crossing her arms across her chest.

“No, I'm not,” he said as he approached her carefully. “Happy to see me?”

Buffy rolled her eyes and punched him in the nose. “Of course I am, you idiot,” she said as Spike clutched as his nose on the floor, “but next time, tell me you're alive, okay?”

“Always goes for the nose,” Spike muttered as he got up. “How'd you know I was here?”

“Giles isn't called a watcher for nothing, Spike,” she said smugly. “Though, I was waiting for you to tell me. Guess not.”

She started to leave, but Spike blocked her way out. “First no hello kisses then no goodbye kisses. That's rather rude, luv.”

“Give me a good reason to, Spike,” Buffy said, a small smile creeping onto her face.

Spike, noticing the small smile, slipped into Buffy's personal space. “We have this room to ourselves,” he murmured seductively. “Wanna see how much of a mess we can make of it?”

Buffy smirked but put a hand on Spike's chest to stop him from his attempt to capture her lips with his. “Spike, I know this is Angel's office. No way,” she stated firmly.

Spike pouted. “Well then, luv, I do have a suite upstairs...”

She grinned. “I can deal with that,” Buffy said as she and Spike sneaked out of Angel's office and upstairs to the executive suites.


End file.
